Bienvenue dans la 6ème division
by passionateinterest
Summary: Devenir le nouveau lieutenant de la 6éme division n'est pas de tout repos? Surtout lorsque votre capitaine décide de vous faire des avances. humour ainsi que lemon et autres citronnades. :D L'histoire est mieux que le résumé.
1. Bienvenue fukutaicho

**Voilà ma première histoire dans le monde Bleach avec un couple qui promet des étincelles et quelques saignements de nez : Byakuya et Renji ! :D**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui peuvent rester dans le texte.**

**Démenti : Je ne possède pas Bleach. Tout l'honneur revient à Tite Kubo. Je m'amuse simplement à écrire ce qui me passe par la tête sur mon ordi. :p**

- Abarai Renji, vous êtes maintenant affecté par la présente à la 6e division en tant que lieutenant, proclama Nanao d'une manière très solennelle.

- Si sérieuse Nanao-chan, taquina Matsumoto. C'est juste une petite formalité, pas une cérémonie officielle.

Sentant une veine apparaître, Nanao prit une grande inspiration essayant de ne pas s'énerver, et se tourna vers Matsumoto qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, où elle et quelques membres, Ikkaku et Yumichika de la 11e division assistaient à la promotion de Renji. Ikkaku était assis dans un coin de la pièce, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer avec des bouteilles de saké autour de lui, et Yumichika était adossé contre le mur regardant avec un sourire amusé sur son visage ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

- Rangiku-san pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Nanao, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation. Ce n'est pas votre division à ce que je sache, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Oh pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? dit la femme au décolleté impressionnant, faisant la moue. Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de venir prendre un bol de saké avec mes chers amis.

- Bienvenus alors ! répondit Ikkaku brandissant une gourde pleine de cet alcool.

- Oui tout le monde a le droit de faire la fête, ajouta Yumichika riant sous cape à la scène se déroulant devant lui : c'est-à-dire Rangiku-san essayant de ne plus s'ennuyer en s'incrustant à une promotion, avec Nanao sur le point de s'énerver et Ikkaku se moquant complètement, comme à son habitude, de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

- Bon pouvons-nous au moins finir cette cérémonie au plus vite ? demanda Nanao d'un ton irrité.

- Bien sûr Nanao-chan bien sûr ! dit Matsumoto agitant sa main de manière insouciante.

- Très bien. Alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! demanda Nanao en s'éclaircissant la gorge, puis se tourne vers Renji et lui donne un rouleau scellé. Abarai Renji, vous faites maintenant partie de la 6e division en tant que lieutenant sous le commandement du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya. Félicitation.

- Je vous remercie Nanao-san. dit Renji la saluant. C'est un honneur de recevoir cette promotion.

- Tu dois être excité de te rapprocher de ton but. commenta Ikkaku prenant une gorgée de saké puis passe la gourde à Matsumoto. Te retrouver en tant que lieutenant dans la même division que l'homme que tu idole et que tu veux dépasser un jour, c'est plutôt bon.

- Je suppose. répondit Renji avec un sourire. Travailler sous son commandement va m'être bénéfique.

- Peut-être va-t-il réussir à te faire progresser en Kido, se moqua Ikkaku.

- Peut-être oui. Haha, dit Renji un sourire penaud sur son visage.

Point de vue de Renji

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis maintenant le lieutenant de Kuchiki Byakuya. Pas à pas je me rapproche de mon but. J'ai hâte de pouvoir voir Rukia et lui apprendre la nouvelle. Dommage qu'elle vienne juste de partir pour le monde des humains pour trois-quatre mois. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre qu'elle revienne de sa mission.

Marchant dans les allées de Seireitei, je pense à ma vie dans la 6e division qui va bientôt commencer, et à mon nouveau capitaine.

Kuchiki Byakuya…un jour je le surpasserais, et ce jour là je ne serais plus connu comme Abarai Renji, l'homme qui vient des bas fonds de Rukongai mais comme Abarai Renji celui qui a égalé et surpassé Kuchiki Byakuya. Perdus dans mon fantasme intérieur je ne remarquais pas que quelqu'un se trouvait devant moi et percutais cette personne de plein fouet. Je me retrouvais par terre assis sur les fesses. Je levais les yeux vers le haut et là je vis Kuchiki-taicho debout devant moi me regardant de son air énigmatique. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir s'il était énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Il était juste impossible de savoir ce que cet homme pensais ou ressentais, c'est comme s'il portait un masque invisible sur lui constamment. Même Rukia m'avais avoué, dans l'une des lettres que l'on avait réussi à s'envoyer en secret pour avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, ne jamais l'avoir vu affiché une expression quel qu'elle soit.

Cet homme est si solitaire et mystérieux, il y a comme un air hautain à son visage.

Mais qui est cet homme ? Cet homme était mon nouveau capitaine. Cet homme était le grand frère de Rukia. Celui qui avait fait que pendant des années, je n'avais pas pu approcher Rukia, du fait qu'elle faisait et fait toujours partie de la noblesse. Cet homme que je veux surpasser un jour. J'ai fait de lui en quelque sorte mon rival. Il y avait des choses, comme la séparation que j'ai dû subir avec ma meilleure amie, pour lesquelles j'aurais dû lui en vouloir. Pourtant j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme énigmatique. Alors que je continue mon monologue interne, le capitaine Kuchiki me sortit de mes pensées.

- Vas-tu rester prostré à me regarder de cette manière ou vas-tu enfin te lever ? me demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- P-pardon, dis-je en rougissant à la réalisation que je le fixais de manière soutenue.

Je me levai, le plus vite possible, sans un autre mot, embarrassé d'avoir fixé mon nouveau capitaine de cette façon. Alors que je commençais à m'éloigner de lui, j'entendis le capitaine Kuchiki m'appeler.

- Abarai Renji, dit Byakuya me faisant me retourner pour lui faire face. Venez me voir demain matin à 11h pour que l'on puisse parler de votre nouveau statut et que je vous présente aux hommes.

- Oui capitaine, répondis-je un peu nerveux à l'idée que demain commence ma nouvelle vie.

_Le lendemain…_

Il était 11 h du matin et j'étais debout, devant les quartiers privés du capitaine Kuchiki, l'estomac noué, essayant de rassembler tout mon courage pour toquer à la porte. Mais avant que d'avoir pu faire cela, la porte coulisse devant moi et une servante apparût à l'embrasure me saluant en s'inclinant devant moi.

- Abarai-san, Kuchiki-sama vous attendait, dit la servante. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Je la suivis à travers un corridor, passant à travers la maison, pour arriver à l'arrière de la maison où je découvris un magnifique jardin de style shakkei qui s'étendais sur l'arrière du domaine. On pouvait voir un mini ruisseau, avec des carpes koï, y couler, ainsi que des pins parasols, des érables et des cerisiers parsemés aux quatre coins du jardin. Tout était fait de telle manière, que l'on ne pouvait pas en voir le bout. Ce jardin respirait le calme et la sérénité, et assis sur le bord du perron, face au jardin se trouvait le capitaine Kuchiki. A côté de lui un table basse ainsi que des coussins pour s'asseoir avaient été installés. Se levant Kuchiki-taicho s'avança vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi, ses yeux d'un onyx intense me regardant comme si ils essayaient de toucher mon âme elle-même.

- Bienvenue Renji, me salua Byakuya puis ajoute en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins face à la table. Je t'en prie assieds toi.

Je m'assis sur les genoux, les jambes repliées sous moi et les mains posées sur mes cuisses, face à lui me sentant un peu tendue. Une servante arriva avec un plateau apportant l'eau chaude, la poudre de thé ainsi que le fouet en bois de bambou pour préparer le thé. Alors que la cérémonie du thé se déroulait, je regardait partout sauf vers le capitaine Kuchiki, qui me fixait de ses yeux impénétrables. Lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi, un drôle de sentiment s'installa en moi, dans le centre de mon ventre. Essayant d'occuper mon esprit avec autre chose que les yeux fixés sur moi, je regardai avec concentration la jeune servante en train de préparer le thé de cérémonie. Tout à coup la voix profonde, au timbre bas, du capitaine Kuchiki me sortis de mes pensées.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous allons boire du thé au lieu du saké que l'on doit boire traditionnellement pour ce genre de cérémonie, dit Kuchiki, ses yeux ne me quittant pas du regard. Mais je trouve qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour boire ce genre de boisson.

Boire un verre de saké dans les quartiers du capitaine avec son nouveau lieutenant était une tradition. C'était une manière de former un lien entre le subordonné et son supérieur, où l'un reconnaissait et acceptait l'autre. Ne pas avoir à boire de saké me rassurait plutôt car je ne suis pas un grand buveur. Mais je n'étais pas prêt de le dire au capitaine, à la place je lui dis :

- Je comprends. Je trouve aussi que boire du thé est plus approprié pour ce moment là de la journée.

Je le vis incliner la tête en signe d'approbation à mes paroles, et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous pendant que la servante nous donna nos tasses respectives. Après avoir finis son thé Kuchiki-taicho posa sa tasse sur la table.

- Renji, commença-t-il à dire d'une voix douce mais ferme qui montrait qu'il était des plus sérieux. J'attends de toi une totale loyauté ainsi qu'une obéissance aveugle de ta part. Tu représentes la 6ème division, et tes actions affectent non seulement la division mais aussi moi-même. Je n'accepterais donc pas que l'on me rapporte une conduite indigne de la part d'un de mes hommes.

- Oui monsieur, répondis-je déglutissant avec difficulté face à son regard perçant qui a l'air de me dire « Ai-je été clair ? ».

_Une heure plus tard…_

Tous les hommes étaient arrivés et étaient assis autour des grandes tables réservées au banquet. La salle était bruyante avec les conversations de chacun. Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki et moi-même entrèrent dans la salle, la salle devint tout à coup silencieuse, tout le monde se leva de son siège et nous salua en inclinant légèrement le buste. Ce n'est que lorsque nous furent arrivés à la table principale, que les hommes se rassirent et commencèrent de nouveau à parler entre eux. Des hommes ayant été assignés comme serveur pour la soirée servirent du saké à tout le monde, et lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Kuchiki-taicho se mis debout face à tout le monde, et leva son verre dans l'air.

- Levons notre verre pour souhaiter la bienvenue de notre nouveau lieutenant : Abarai Renji, dit-il puis bois sa coupe de saké.

- Bienvenue Abrai-fukutaicho, dirent les hommes imitant Kuchiki et buvant d'une traite leur coupe.

Point de vue normal

Avec un petit sourire timide, Renji retourna le geste et but à petite gorgée son saké. Le banquet se passa joyeusement, les hommes riant entre eux et parlant avec animation, lorsque Renji vit Byakuya se levé gracieusement de son siège.

- Je me retire pour la soirée, annonça-t-il à Renji avant de commencer à partir calmement.

- D'accord monsieur passé une bonne nuit, répondis l'homme aux cheveux rouges suivant du regard son capitaine s'éloigner, l'haori de celui-ci se gonflant et ondulant légèrement sous l'effet d'une brise.

Alors qu'il regardait son capitaine partir, deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui.

- Abarai-fukutaicho ? dirent-ils d'une voix hésitante, Le banquet touche à sa fin et avec quelques collègues nous allons aller dans un bar, boire un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Oh, dit seulement Renji au début, étant surpris qu'on lui propose ce genre de chose si vite mais très content que les hommes de la 6ème division soient si accueillants.

Il sentit une alarme se déclencher dans sa tête, comme quoi il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il finisse la nuit à côtés de la cuvette des WC si il buvait plus, mais Renji l'ignora, sa fierté trop grande pour qu'il passe comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tenir l'alcool. Remarquant le visage anxieux des deux hommes qui lui avaient fait cette proposition, Renji se dépêcha de leur répondre, ne voulant pas leur faire croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec ses subordonnés et passé pour un snob.

- Oui je serais très heureux de venir boire un verre avec vous et d'apprendre à connaître les hommes de la 6ème division, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Voyant le corps des deux hommes se relaxer de soulagement et leur visage s'illuminer d'un grand sourire, le jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un rouge pivoine, sourit. Une heure et 3 coupes de saké plus tard dans un bar de Seireitei, Renji commençait à ne pas se sentir très bien. Ne voulant pas que sa nouvelle division le voie malade à cause du fait qu'il ait trop bu, Renji décida de prendre congé.

- Messieurs cette soirée a été très sympathique mais je dois retourner à mes quartiers, annonça-t-il se levant avec difficulté priant pour ne pas osciller sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Quoi déjà ? Oh allons lieutenant, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant la fête vient à peine de commencer ! protesta un des hommes présents qui a l'air bien éméché.

- Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller, répondit Renji avec bonhomie en souriant un petit sourire d'excuse. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit messieurs.

Ayant dis au revoir, Renji marcha lentement vers ses quartiers. C'était l'un des avantages d'être lieutenant, il avait maintenant ses propres quartiers qu'il ne partageait avec personne d'autre. Après s'être préparé pour aller au lit, Renji s'allongea sur son futon, posant la tête sur ses mains croisées, et il regarda pendant un moment le plafond réalisant que sa vie n'allait plus être la même. « J'espère que je serais à la hauteur » est la dernière pensée qui traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se promenait autour des installations du 6 ème baraquement, Renji entendit des bruits de bois se heurtant l'un contre l'autre. S'approchant de la salle d'où provenaient les bruits, Renji découvrit que la salle en question était celle où s'entraine les hommes. Sentant l'envie d'une bonne bagarre, quelque chose dans lequel il excelle, grouillant dans son ventre, il décide de s'avancer et de les joindre.

- Est-ce-que je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il faisant tout le monde s'arrêter pour le regarder.

- Bien sûr Abarai-fukutaicho ! répondit tout de suite un jeune shinigami à l'air enjoué.

- Merci euh…c'est quoi ton nom petit ? demanda Renji.

- Rikichi monsieur. dit le jeune homme en question avec un grand sourire, rayonnant.

Lui souriant à son tour, Renji se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

- Je suis désolé messieurs de vous avoir interrompus dans votre combat, dit-il, je vous en prie continuez je vais attendre mon tour.

Renji alla s'asseoir en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, Rikichi le suivant et s'asseyant à côtés de lui, comme un chiot suivant son maître avec le regard plein d'admiration. Un peu gêné d'être regardé avec admiration, Renji essaye d'ignorer le regard pétillant du jeune Rikichi fixé sur lui et de se concentrer sur le combat en cours.

Il observât les deux hommes qui reprenaient leur combat. Après un moment d'observation, Renji devait admettre que les hommes de la 6ème division étaient plutôt bons. Le combat se termina par un match nul. L'un des deux hommes s'étant battus se dirigea vers Renji et lui tendis le katana en bois qu'il avait dans les mains avec un léger salut.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant lieutenant, dit-il repartant après que Renji ait pris le katana.

- Merci, répondit l'intéressé, se levant et avançant au centre de la pièce l'épée reposant sur son épaule dans une posture détendue. Alors ? Qui veut m'affronter ?

Un jeune homme, au physique impressionnant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 180 ans, sortit alors de la foule et se positionna au milieu de la salle face à Renji.

- Moi je veux monsieur, dit-il regardant Renji avec résolution.

- Oh nous avons un brave, commenta Renji d'une voix trainante, un sourire en coin au visage. Confiant de pouvoir me battre ?

- Je dirais plutôt certains, répliqua le jeune shinigami ses yeux provoquants.

- Tu es plutôt insolent pour un gamin, dit Renji haussant ses sourcils en incrédulité puis laisse un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage. Voyons si avec cette bouche insolente il y a quelques compétences.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le combat était fini, le jeune shinigami à terre avec l'épée en bois de Renji à la gorge.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se vante de pouvoir faire quelque chose dont on n'a aucune idée si l'on peut, dit Renji d'une voix suffisante.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dis, dit une voix derrière Renji qui provient de l'entrée de la salle.

Se retournant, tout le monde présent vit le capitaine Kuchiki se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'assemblée devant lui avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- K-Kuchiki-taicho…bonjour monsieur, salua Renji reprenant rapidement ses esprits après sa surprise d'avoir vu son capitaine se trouvant là.

Reprenant eux aussi leurs esprits, le reste des hommes saluèrent à leur tour le capitaine de la 6ème division. Ne payant aucune attention à ses hommes, le regardant avec surprise et étonnement à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, lui qui d'habitude n'interagis jamais avec ses hommes, Byakuya se dirigea directement au centre de la pièce ou se trouvait encore Renji et le jeune shinigami qui étaient comme figés.

- Maintenant tu connais la honte d'avoir perdus pour avoir laissé ton ego prendre le dessus jeune homme, dit Byakuya au jeune homme toujours à terre. J'espère que cela t'a servis de leçons pour le futur.

Celui-ci hoche de la tête d'un air penaud, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

- C'était un combat intéressant Renji mais je me demande qu'elle sont tes vrais capacités face à un adversaire de ma trempe, commenta Byakuya son visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

- Je serais honoré d'avoir une personne de votre carrure comme adversaire, dit Renji en s'inclinant respectueusement.

A ce moment, Renji aurait juré avoir vu un léger sourire en coin apparaître de manière passagère sur le visage impassible de Byakuya.

- Bien, répliqua simplement Byakuya. En position alors.

- Pardon ? balbutia Renji ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Des murmures émergèrent d'un peu partout parmi les hommes. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur capitaine se comporter comme ça, ou même montrer le moindre intérêt à ses hommes. Il avait presque l'air…humain.

- Je pense m'être bien fait comprendre, répliqua Byakuya fronçant les sourcils avec irritation. En position.

- Oui monsieur ! répondit Renji se mettant rapidement en garde devant son capitaine, prêt à se battre.

Tout excité intérieurement, Renji pensa « J'en reviens pas. Je vais me battre contre lui. ».

Se tenant prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque, Renji attendait que Byakuya le charge lorsque tout se passa à une vitesse fulgurante. En moins d'une minute, Renji se retrouva désarmé, avec à son tour un katana pressé contre sa gorge. Byakuya se tenait maintenant derrière lui, son corps à quelques millimètres ce celui de Renji, tenant son katana de telle manière qu'au moindre mouvement il pouvait décapité Renji. Le jeune homme au cheveux rouge pouvait sentir le chaleur du corps, de l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, irradiée son dos.

- Tu es mort, annonça Byakuya d'une voix blasée. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du travail avant que tu atteignes mon niveau.

La foule de spectateurs applaudit à la démonstration grandiose, quoiqu'extrêmement brève, de leur capitaine. A ce moment là cloche signalant l'heure du déjeuner sonna et tout le monde commença à quitter la salle pour aller se restaurer. Bientôt il ne resta presque plus que Byakuya et Renji qui était toujours dans la même position.

- J'attends de toi que tu ais progressé d'ici deux semaines, dit l'homme aux cheveux de jais d'une voix profonde son souffle projeté sur le creux de la nuque couverte d'une fine couche de sueur de Renji.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ne put empêcher un délicieux frisson de parcourir son corps à la sensation chatouilleuse contre sa peau nue. Avant de relâcher sa prise sur Renji, Byakuya fît subrepticement courir le dos de sa main libre le long des côtes du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un minuscule halètement surpris de passer de ses lèvres. Aussitôt qu'il l'eu libéré, Byakuya marcha avec de grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui vient juste de se passer, Renji regarda fixement, abasourdie, la porte d'où son capitaine venait juste de sortir et une seule pensée était présente dans son esprits, « C'était quoi ça ? ».

_**TBC**_

**Et voilà, premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si je devrais changer quelque chose ou non.**


	2. Au travail !

C'était le matin, il était 8h et le soleil venait de se lever. Tout était silencieux. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans cette atmosphère calme, qui allait bientôt être troublé par les hommes de la 6ème division en train de s'affairer, étaient le chant des oiseaux. La seule personne qui pouvait être vu dehors était une personne à la chevelure d'un rouge pivoine.

« 97, 98, 99… » compta Renji dans sa tête alors qu'il soulève un sabre en bois de haut en bas.

Torse nu, le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges s'entrainait dans la cour. Malgré l'air matinal frais la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Renji s'entrainait maintenant depuis des heures, alternant les tours de terrains et les entrainements à l'épée. Il adorait la tension des muscles en action lorsqu'il brandissait son épée dans les airs, dans ces moments il ne se concentrait sur rien d'autre que sur son épée et les mouvements qu'il effectuait. Bien sûr il ne s'entrainait pas que pour le plaisir mais aussi pour prouver à son capitaine dans un semaine qu'il aurait progressé depuis la dernière fois.

En parlant de son capitaine, le souvenir de ce qui est arrivé il y a maintenant une semaine revint dans l'esprit de Renji. Que s'est-il passé avec Kuchiki-taicho ? A-t-il fait exprès de faire courir le dos de sa main contre les côtes de Renji ?

« Non » se dit intérieurement Renji, secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Le capitaine n'est pas le genre d'homme à faire ce genre de choses. Il est beaucoup trop sérieux et droit pour ce genre de gestes intimes. Il a du effleurer Renji sans le vouloir. Et pourtant…ce n'est pas non plus le genre d'homme à faire ce genre de geste involontaire…

« Raaahh je n'y comprends rien ! » s'exclama dans sa tête Renji s'arrêtant de s'entrainer pendant un moment, passant sa main sur ses cheveux comme pour les aplatir dans un geste montrant la confusion qui était en lui.

Alors que Renji avait un débat intérieur sur les intentions existantes ou non de son capitaine, quelqu'un le regardait depuis l'ombre d'un saule, planté dans un coin ombragé de la cour.

_Juste quelques minutes plus tôt avec Byakuya…_

Alors qu'il marchait autour des baraquements, pour sa promenade matinale il aperçut son nouveau lieutenant s'entrainer avec acharnement dans la cour. Décidant de l'observer un moment, il s'autorisa pendant un moment de s'appuyer légèrement, de manière détendue, contre le saule le plus proche à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Comme fasciné, il regarda cet homme, dont la chevelure rouge semblait flamboyer au soleil qui était de plus en plus haut et qui se faisait de plus en plus éblouissant dans le ciel. Il le regarda manier le sabre en bois qu'il avait dans les mains de manière ferme et précise. Il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les mouvements des muscles sous sa peau légèrement halée par les entrainements sous le soleil de Seireitei, ainsi que les gouttes de sueurs roulant le long de son dos et de son torse nu pour aller disparaître dans la fabrique de son kimono qui pendait de chaque côtés de son hakama. Il pouvait voir exactement à quel point le jeune homme était musclé. Il était ni trop élancé ni trop trapu, il avait la quantité parfaite de muscle . Byakuya passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées à cette vision qui lui donnait envie de tendre la main, et de toucher et goûter chaque centimètre carré de ce corps terriblement tentant. Suivant les signes tribales sillonnant le corps du jeune shinigami qui disparaissait dans les pans de son kimono, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si ces tatouages continuait plus bas.

Pourquoi ce jeune homme faisait-il naître de telles pulsions en lui ? Avec son air naïf et innocent, comment se fait-il qu'il ait autant d'effets sur Byakuya?

A ce moment là Byakuya se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une semaine et la manière dont il s'était comporté par rapport au jeune homme. A ce souvenir Byakuya laissa un sourire en coin apparaître puis disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arriver sur son visage. Il se souvint du frisson qui avait parcouru le corps de son lieutenant qu'il tenait à sa merci et du regard hagard et confus que le jeune homme lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré de cette manière. Oh si seulement il savait que Byakuya s'était retenus à ce moment là de ne pas le toucher de manière plus intime. Si ce n'était pas pour son self-control Byakuya n'aurait pas hésité à vérifier que chaque partie de son corps soit aussi musclée que ses bras.

« Un jour, » pensa Byakuya souriant intérieurement un sourire coquin en coin, « un jour je le ferais mien. Mais pour l'instant je préfère m'amuser un peu avec lui. »

Il regarda le jeune shinigami s'entrainer encore quelques instants. Puis il s'éloigna tranquillement vers son bureau, en pensant que la vie promettait d'être divertissante avec Renji autour comme jouet.

Ayant cru entendre un bruit Renji se retourna mais ne vit rien à part le saule dont les branches se balançait paresseusement au gré du vent. Laissant l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un était là il y a quelques instants, Renji décida qu'il en avait finis pour aujourd'hui avec son entrainement et décida d'aller se rafraîchir un peu avec une douche pour se débarrasser de toute cette sueur.

Après s'être rafraichis et avoir mis un uniforme propre, Renji se dirigea vers le grand hall de la cafétéria avec la ferme l'intention de s'offrir un énorme petit-déjeuner.

- Abarai-fukutaicho ! Venez vous asseoir ici ! Renji entendit le jeune homme qu'il reconnaît comme Rikichi dire d'une voix enjouée.

- Salut gamin, dit Renji s'approchant d'une démarche paresseuse de la table où se trouve le jeune homme.

A la suite de cette première semaine Renji avait pris l'habitude à ne pas faire attention à l'attitude hyperactive du jeune shinigami. Il était de nature tête en l'air et la mission la plus simple comme surveiller les papillons de l'enfer pouvait tourner en véritable chasse effrénée comme Renji avait pu le voir une fois.

En effet un jour alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entrainement, il vit Rikichi en train de courir dans tous les sens après un papillon de l'enfer fillet à la main, dans le but de le remettre avec les autres.

- Est-ce-que votre entrainement a été agréable ? demanda le jeune homme trop énergique pour son propre bien.

- Ça a été, répondit simplement Renji en se servant un grand bol de riz.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans autres paroles. Renji pouvait sentir le regard de Rikichi sur lui mais essaya de l'ignorer le plus possible.

- Excusez-moi messieurs, mais je dois passer par mes quartiers avant d'aller à une réunion des lieutenants du Gotei 13, dit Renji en se levant.

- Je vous accompagne. L'armurerie est sur le chemin et je dois aller là-bas, dit Richiki en souriant.

« Super ! Maintenant je vais avoir droit à un flot de paroles sur le chemin.» pensa Renji sarcastiquement, laissant un soupir échapper sa bouche.

Comme Renji l'avait sentis, aussitôt qu'il se mirent en marche Rikichi se mit à parler avec animation posant des questions auxquelles il n'attendaient même pas de réponses. Renji ne l'écoutait même pas. Il fermait ses oreilles aux paroles de Rikichi et se plongeait dans son propre petit monde à lui, avec ses pensées.

- Dis Rikichi sais-tu pourquoi Kuchiki-taicho n'est jamais présent dans la salle commune aux heures de repas, demanda Renji interrompant le jeune shinigami dans son monologue avec cette question qui était dans son esprit depuis un bon moment.

- Euh je ne sais pas trop Abarai-fukutaicho… répondit le jeune homme pris par surprise. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre le capitaine ne mange jamais avec les hommes à part pendant les grandes occasions.

- Hm d'accord, dit Renji songeur.

- Pourquoi cette question fukutaicho ? demanda Rikichi curieux.

- Arrête de m'appeler Abarai ou fukutaicho. Appel moi plutôt Renji je préfère. lui dit celui-ci sur un ton agacé d'être parlé de manière si formelle.

Il est vrai que dans la 11ème division il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'une telle formalité. Il y avait bien sûr un respect mutuel entre eux et les relations étaient un peu plus détendues que dans la 6ème division. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se narguer et de se chamailler, ou encore d'être voir même un peu brutaux entre eux.

- Je suis juste curieux, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir regardant le ciel d'un air songeur. Kuchiki-taicho est un homme si réservé, je me demande toujours ce qu'il pense vraiment.

- Mais vous Aba…euh Renji-san, se corrigea Rikichi, vous devez le connaître un peu mieux que nous puisque vous êtes son lieutenant non ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Renji en haussant les épaules, je ne l'ai vu que 2 fois en une semaine et à chaque fois il ne me dit que quelques mots pour me donner un ordre. On ne peut pas dire que nous avons de grandes conversations.

- Oui c'est vrai que le capitaine n'est pas du genre bavard, rigola le jeune homme.

- Au fait Rikichi tu viens pas de dépasser l'armurerie là ? demanda Renji.

- Ah ! Mince ! s'exclama-t-il de manière comique avant de courir dans l'autre sens vers l'armurerie. Passez une bonne journée Renji-san !

Renji regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner en secouant la tête de manière amusée. Il se retourna et marcha vers ses quartiers pour prendre Zabimaru avant d'aller à la réunion des lieutenants.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce où se déroulait la réunion, Renji scanna nerveusement la salle à la recherche d'une personne qu'il connaissait. A son grand soulagement il aperçut Shuhei, Rangiku et Kira en train de discuter dans un coin.

- Ah Renji ! Par ici ! dit Kira agitant la main pour lui faire signe de venir.

- Salut Kira, dit Renji puis se tourne vers les deux autres lieutenants. Matsumoto-san, Hisagi-san, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

- Nous allons bien, répondit Matsumoto en faisant un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Alors Abarai-kun, tu te fais à ton nouveau poste de lieutenant ? demanda Hisagi.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut lui demander Shuhei ! s'exclama Matsumoto avec un air faussement sévère.

- Ah bon ? demanda Hisagi décontenancé.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Matsumoto en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de se tourner vers Renji les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Alors Renji comment il est le capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là Rangiku-san ? dit Renji ses joues rougissant légèrement, redoutant ce que le femme avide de commérages et quelque peu perverse entendait par là.

- Oh allez tu dois bien avoir deux, ou trois informations croustillantes sur lui ! dit Matsumoto en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le taquiner.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Renji se sentant inconfortable sous le regard avide de Matsumoto. Vous savez le capitaine est un homme très réservé. La seule fois où il a mangé avec les hommes c'était à la fête de bienvenue en mon honneur.

- Vraiment ? Il ne mange pas quelque fois avec les hommes ? demanda Kira surpris.

- Jamais, dit Renji secouant négativement la tête. Il prend ses repas dans ses quartiers.

- Quel capitaine étrange… commenta doucement Hisagi.

Renji n'eu pas le temps de répondre aux paroles de Hisagi, quand Nanao arriva dans la salle et se mit sur le podium pour demander le silence.

- Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, dit le lieutenant de la 8ème division en remettant en ordre ses papiers avec un air autoritaire faisant taire tout le monde et attendis que tout le monde s'asseye. La réunion des lieutenants peut commencée.

Plus tard, lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Renji resta quelques instants dehors pour parler avec Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira et Nanao.

- Est-ce-que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Yachiru-san est la vice-présidente du conseil des lieutenants ? grogna Renji en se massant les temples pour essayer d'empêcher un mal de crâne d'apparaitre.

- Ne m'en parle pas, se plaignit Kira en soupirant. Yachiru-san est tellement pleine d'énergie, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à la suivre.

- Il est vrai qu'elle est pleine de vie, avoua Nanao remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez laissant elle aussi un soupir sortir de sa bouche.

- C'est sûr que ça change de nos capitaines, commenta Hisagi avec un petit sourire recevant l'approbation de Renji et Kira par un hochement de tête.

- Parlez pour vous, répliqua Nanao avant d'ajouter d'un ton irrité. Kyoraku-taicho n'arrête pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge, et trouve toujours un moyen pour échapper à la montagne de papiers qu'il doit faire.

Après avoir fait ce commentaire Nanao laissa échapper un « humph » pour montrer sa désapprobation par rapport à l'attitude son capitaine. Matsumoto ria sous cape. Tandis que Kira, Hisagi et Renji se regardaient avec un visage compatissant pour la jeune femme, malgré que dans leur tête ils pensaient qu'au moins elle n'avait pas un capitaine dont elle n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il pensait.

- Ah mais tu sais Nanao-chan je trouve que tu as de la chance, dit Matsumoto dans un soupir dramatique, toi tu as un capitaine sympa. Hitsugaya-taicho est vrai bourreau de travail, il n'arrête pas de me faire la leçon et de me crier dessus.

- Peut-être que si vous faisiez votre travail il ne serait pas comme ça… commença Kira mais il s'arrête rapidement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même face au regard menaçant de Rangiku.

- Rangiku-san pouvez vous ne pas m'appeler Nanao-chan s'il vous plaît je n'aime pas ça, dit Nanao agacé.

- Aw mais pourtant le capitaine Kyoraku t'appel comme ça lui ! argumenta Matsumoto en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! répliqua Nanao remontant ses lunettes sur son nez de manière irrité. Je passe déjà mon temps à me battre avec Kyoraku-taicho pour qu'il arrête de m'adresser de manière si familière.

- Bon mis à part les problèmes de capitaines, intervint Renji amusé par les chamailleries des deux jeunes femmes, vous voulez que l'on fasse quelque chose ?

- Et si on allait boire un coup ? proposa Matsumoto de manière enjoué après un silence.

- Je ne pense pas Rangiku-san que le capitaine Hitsugaya apprécierait que vous alliez « boire un coup » alors qu'il vous reste encore du travail à faire. dit Nanao en regardant la femme à la forte poitrine d'un œil sévère.

- Tch ! Rabat-joie ! bougonna la femme levant le nez en l'air d'un air boudeur.

- De toute façons le capitaine Ichimaru m'attend, dit Kira.

- Pareil pour moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tousen-taicho dans une heure, ajouta Hisagi.

- Tant pis on fera quelque chose ensemble un autre jour, dit Renji.

- Oui il faudra qu'un soir on aille boire un coup ! s'exclama Matsumoto avec un énorme sourire.

- Il va falloir un jour que vous m'expliquiez votre définition de boire un coup… commenta Nanao avec un regard impassible qui voulait en dire long.

Après avoir décidé d'une date pour qu'ils se fassent une sortie en groupe. Tous commencèrent à partir de leur côté, vers leur division respective.

- A la prochaine Renji ! Bonne chance avec le capitaine Kuchiki ! lança Kira avant de partir vers sa division.

Le point de vue de Renji

Après que je sois revenu de la réunion des lieutenants, j'étais en train de me diriger vers mes quartiers lorsque l'un des hommes de ma division s'avança vers moi.

- Lieutenant Abarai, dit l'homme en me saluant, le capitaine Kuchiki vous demande dans son bureau.

- Bien j'arrive tout de suite, répondis-je avec un hochement de tête.

J'arrivai devant la porte du bureau de Kuchiki-taicho, j'était sur le point de lever ma main pour toquer à la porte, lorsque j'entendis la voix au timbre profond de mon capitaine me dire d'entrer. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, je vis le capitaine Kuchiki assis à son bureau en train de signer des papiers.

- Bonjour capitaine, le saluai-je en inclinant le buste légèrement de manière respectueuse.

- Renji, dit simplement Byakuya en signe de reconnaissance ne relevant pas la tête de son travail. J'en déduis que le message t'a bien été transmis.

- Oui capitaine, répondis-je attendant patiemment qu'il me dise ce pour quoi il m'a fait venir ici.

- Je t'es fait venir ici car je voulais que tu me fasses un rapport de ta première semaine au sein de cette division, annonça Byakuya.

- Eh bien…la semaine a été plutôt calme, bredouillai-je déconcerté qu'il me demande un rapport de cette nature seulement au bout d'une semaine lorsque l'on demande plutôt ce genre de rapport tout les mois. Il n'y a pas eu de problème intérieur à la division. Les hommes assignés aux corvées de cette semaine et à la surveillance de la division ont accomplis leur travail sans accidents.

- Très bien, dit Byakuya levant ensuite la tête vers moi pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé dans son bureau. A partir de maintenant tu viendras me faire ton rapport toutes les semaines.

- Bien capitaine, dis-je en inclinant la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Byakuya alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. J'attends que tu viennes tout les vendredis après-midi pour lire les rapports de mission et les signer.

- A vos ordres, répondis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement, cette fois attendant qu'il me congédie.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, me dit Byakuya retournant à sa paperasse.

Après avoir mangé, je revins dans le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki où m'attendais un bureau légèrement plus petit que celui du capitaine. L'homme aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène était assis à son bureau de la même manière que je l'avais vu une heure auparavant, comme si il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps.

J'allai m'asseoir silencieusement à mon bureau où je remarquai à ma grande détresse qu'une pile assez imposante de papiers était déjà posée dessus. Pendant un moment je lisais et signais tranquillement les papiers jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence derrière moi et le souffle d'une respiration contre ma nuque, ce qui me donna d'étranges frissons dans tout le corps, hérissant les poils de mes bras.

Point de vue de Byakuya

Je regardai mon lieutenant travailler avec une expression concentrée sur son visage pendant un moment et je commençai à me demander à quoi son visage pourrait ressembler dans les moments de passion. A cette pensée je sentis une vague d'excitation me traverser.

Un violent besoin de toucher ce corps qui avait l'air si puissant s'installa en moi. Le seul moment où j'ai pu le toucher ce n'avait été qu'un bref effleurement qui m'avait à peine permis d'avoir un aperçu de ces muscles qui se contractent cachés sous ce kimono noir.

Je m'avançai derrière lui, regardant son dos et chacun de ses mouvements. Souhaitant être plus proche je m'approchai plus et bientôt mon visage fut à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Inspirant profondément, je sentis un parfum particulier et exquis émaner de lui. Il sentait le patchouli et quelque chose d'autre ne pouvait être que sa propre odeur corporelle qui était légèrement musqué. Le tout offrait une délicieuse fragrance me tirait inévitablement vers son cou pour que je puisse respirer un peu plus ce parfum enivrant.

Mon visage était maintenant à peine à quelques millimètres, à côté de son visage, le nez touchant presque son cou. Je sentis son corps se crisper, me signalant qu'il avait sentis ma présence derrière lui. Sa respiration devint rapide, comme s'il se préparait à contre-attaquer contre le danger se trouvant derrière lui. Amusé je décidai de lui caresser la joue, en profitant en même temps pour voir la sensation de sa peau contre ma main.

A cette action, je le vis se lever brusquement comme si il avait été électrocuté et lancer à l'aveugle un coup de poing que je bloquai facilement. Mon masque impassible en place sur mon visage je le regardai souriant intérieurement à son regard à la fois surpris et choqué.

- T-taicho ! bredouilla-t-il me regardant de manière déroutée, ses joues rougissant.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Renji ? lui demandai-je sur un ton monocorde, arquant un sourcil.

Il me regardai fixement pendant un moment comme cherchant ses mots, ouvrant et fermant la boucher plusieurs sans qu'aucun ne sorte. Je le regardai moi aussi fixement, regardant attentivement les mouvements de son visage. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir du choc, de l'incompréhension, et une indignation qui prenait de plus en plus de place jusqu'à exclure toutes les autres dans ses yeux marrons.

- Alors ? J'attends, lui dis-je souriant intérieurement alors que je le provoquais.

- Je…vous… commença-t-il à dire mais ferme sa bouche rapidement, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots, se sentant trop embarrassé et devenant encore plus rouge.

Je commençai alors à marcher vers lui, et je le vis reculer au fur et à mesure que j'avançai. Bientôt son dos heurta un mur, et il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et moi-même. Savourant chaque instant, je m'approchai lentement vers lui, le voyant aspirer de l'air en ce qui devait être de la nervosité.

« Ah ! J'ai envie de le manger tout cru ! » ma voix intérieure s'exclamait d'un cri perçant de plaisir à la vue de mon lieutenant à ma merci. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi au sentiment de pouvoir, comme celui qu'un prédateur a sur sa proie, que j'avais sur lui.

Lorsque je fus presque torse contre torse avec lui je me penchais vers lui mettant ma bouche près de son oreille.

- Tu sais, lui murmurai-je dans un grondement séducteur, tu as l'air plutôt appétissant lorsque tu as cet air perdu sur ton visage.

A ces paroles je ne pu m'empêcher de lui mordiller légèrement le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui me valu un délicieux petit halètement du jeune homme au cheveux rouge. Après avoir fait ceci je m'écartai de lui et partis rapidement de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas ruiner mon amusement en craquant et en lui sautant dessus pour le faire mien sur le champ.

Point de vue de Renji

Incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer d'un air ahuri la porte par laquelle venait de partir le capitaine Kuchiki, j'essayai de faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de se passer en à peine quelques minutes.

Alors que je travaillai tranquillement sur le travail que l'on m'avait assigné, mon capitaine s'était placé derrière moi et avait sentis mon cou, SENTIS MON COU ! Ce qui m'a fait sursauter et ensuite je me suis retrouvé coincé entre le mur et le capitaine Kuchiki, qui s 'était penché pour me dire que j'étais appétissant avant de me mordre le lobe de l'oreille puis partir.

Appétissant…qui dirais ça d'une personne ?

Même en faisant le point sur ce qui venait de se passer mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler dans cette pièce. Pourquoi Kuchiki-taicho venait de se comporter de manière ?

Ce n'était pas naturel pour lui. On avait l'impression que l'on pouvait déceler certaines parties de ses sentiments. Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix quelque chose qui semblait être de la luxure.

Au souvenir de cette voix profonde que j'ai sentis résonner en moi lorsqu'il me parla à l'oreille, je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps. Ce qui était, j'ai un peu honte de le dire, une sensation plutôt agréable.

Doucement je me remis de mes émotions et décida que personne n'allai me dire quelque chose si j'arrêtais pour aujourd'hui et partais. Je partis donc de la pièce en direction de la salle d'entrainement avec la firme intention de m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse penser à rien du tout.

J'arrivais au dojo et me mettais aussitôt au travail, m'entrainant intensément, ne m'épargnant aucun exercice quelque soit la difficulté de celui-ci. Je suais bientôt à grosses gouttes et mes muscles étaient tirés et douloureux par l'effort. L'accumulation de l'effort physique et de la fatigue qui en résulta me rendait quelque peu étourdi. Mon cerveau ne pensait à plus rien et j'en étais contents. Me vider l'esprit me faisait du bien. Pendant ce moment, il n'y avait que moi et le bokken que je tenais dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas à penser à l'étrange attitude de mon capitaine ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'avais pas à me demander si ce qui s'était passé il n'y a pas longtemps dans le bureau allait se reproduire.

Après trois heures d'entrainement intensif, je m'arrêtai la respiration lourde, et couvert de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Ayant loupé l'appel du repas du soir et étant de toute façons trop épuisé pour même essayer de récupérer un casse-croûte en cuisine, je me dirigeai vers mes quartiers avec l'intention prendre un bon bain avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit pour dormir d'un sommeil profond.

_**TBC**_

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier. **

**J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé du fait que j'ai mis à un moment le point de vue de Byakuya. Bien ? Pas bien ? **

**Je me suis toujours dis qu'un homme comme Byakuya, qui ne montre pas ses émotions, devait avoir une personnalité « intérieure », ou refoulé si l'on préfère, à 360° de ce qu'il laisse paraître à l'extérieur.**

**Je ne sais pas si je le ferais souvent car je ne me sentais non plus extrêmement à l'aise de parler de ce que pensais et ressentais Byakuya (il faut quand même un peu de mystère parfois !).**

**En tout cas faîtes moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore lire les commentaires qu'on me laisse. )**


	3. Chantage

**Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne mais bon le voilà ! =P J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré qu'il soit un peu court… En tout cas maintenant que j'en ai finis avec les cours je compte bien essayé d'éditer plus souvent. **

- Poussez vous ! Poussez vous ! hurla Renji tout en esquivant les élèves.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge courait dans un des couloirs de la fameuse académie des shinigamis: l'institut central de techniques spirituels où lui ainsi que Rukia avaient réussis à être intégré. Eux qui venaient du quartier le plus pauvres et mal famé de Rukongai avaient réussis à intégrer cette fameuse école pour devenir des shinigamis. Ils en avaient bavé. Mais ils étaient parvenus à trouver un moyen de monter dans la société, de devenir quelqu'un d'important d'où ils pourraient rendre fier leurs amis qui étaient tous mort à cause de la dureté de la vie dans leur quartier de Rukongai.

A ce moment là Renji courait car il avait une nouvelle importante à partager avec Rukia. Il avait enfin réussis à passer la seconde phase de son entrainement en tant que futur shinigami. Il était très impatient de devenir un vrai shinigami et de faire ses preuves.

Alors qu'il courait, il se rapprochait d'une porte menant à l'une des salles utilisées pour les cérémonies. Dans son enthousiasme il ouvrit la porte coulissante de manière un peu brutale.

- Rukia ! appela Renji d'une voix forte avec un grand sourire. Tu vas pas le croire ! J'ai passé la seconde phase ! Il ne me reste plus…

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'il remarqua quatre hommes se tenant derrière la jeune femme, dont deux qui en plus des habits traditionnels de shinigamis portaient la veste blanche de la noblesse. L'un des nobles était âgé avec des cheveux blancs et se soutenait à l'aide d'une canne. Tandis que l'autre qui était plus jeune était grand et de stature imposante. Il avait des yeux gris et pénétrant, et des cheveux d'un noir de jais avec des accessoire en ivoire qui ornaient ses cheveux.

Ayant appris à reconnaître les signes qui permettaient d'identifier les familles nobles, Renji compris alors en voyant l'accessoire capillaire et les riches ornements que cet homme était très haut placé dans la noblesse.

- Oh il me semble que nous avons été interrompus, dit le noble âgé en regardant Renji à travers ses lunettes rondes.

A ces mots l'homme aux cheveux de jais s'avança marchant en direction de là où se trouvait Renji, un regard impassible sur le visage. Son visage lisse et parfait ne reflétait aucune émotion.

- Bien, nous attendons ta réponse, dit le vieux noble à l'intention de Rukia avant de suivre le jeune noble.

Renji n'eu même pas le temps de pondérer la signification de ces paroles lorsque son attention fut entièrement concentré sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'avançant dans sa direction. Il sentait une vague de puissance émaner de cet homme. Un reiatsu hors du commun s'échappait de lui par vagues et s'écrasait contre son corps, le rendant paralysé. Des sueurs froides lui coulait le long du dos à la simple force du pouvoir écrasant qui émanait de cet homme.

« Quel reiatsu impressionnant ! » pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge alors que les deux hommes suivis des deux autres shinigamis passaient à côtés de lui, « Je ne peux même pas le regarder dans les yeux…»

Sentant son corps être parcourus de frissons à cette rencontre qui fut courte mais intense, les questions commencèrent à se bousculer dans la tête de Renji. Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi est-il si puissant ? Avec ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Renji essayait de se remettre peu à peu de son choc.

Renji, l'appela Rukia le faisant relever la tête vers elle avec une expression déboussolée sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Ah Rukia ! Plutôt pesant comme ambiance non ? Dit-il en lui souriant légèrement et laissant s'échapper un rire nerveux. De quoi vous parliez au juste ?

A ses paroles Rukia, qui s'était approché de lui détourna le regard d'un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Le clan Kuchiki souhaite m'adopter. Dit-elle rapidement en l'interrompant. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais mon diplôme automatiquement si j'acceptais, et que je serais directement intégrée à la 13e division.

- Renji je… commença-t-elle mais s'arrêta et regarda par terre les yeux humides.

Ne pouvant pas supporter ce regard fuyant Renji mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à le regarder. C'était comme si elle se sentait coupable qu'on lui ait offert son diplôme de shinigami et un poste immédiat dans le Gotei 13, en plus d'une place dans une famille noble. Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage triste sur son visage alors qu'elle avait enfin une chance à enfin avoir une famille. Donc quoi qu'il arrive il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne culpabilise pas et soit heureuse.

- C'est génial Rukia ! Les Kuchikis font partie des meilleures familles de la noblesse. s'exclama-t-il avec un air enjoué et un grand sourire. T'as de la veine ! Tu te rends pas compte du luxe que tu auras en intégrant ce clan ! Tu pourras bouffer autant que tu le voudras !

- Waaah ! Putain je suis trop jaloux ! continua-t-il en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. En plus pour le diplôme c'est dans la poche ! Raah tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie !

Et alors qu'il continuait à parler d'une manière qui était au début enjouée et excitée mais qui semblait être de plus en plus nerveuse, Renji n'entendis pas les paroles murmurées tout doucement par Rukia. Soudainement il sentit deux petites mains fines agripper son avant-bras. S'interrompant il baissa les yeux vers elle et l'entendis lui dire « Merci» avec une petite voix triste et les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir dis cela elle sortis hors de la pièce en courant, laissant Renji debout seul dans la pièce comme gelé sur place.

A ce moment Renji se réveilla et se releva rapidement dans son lit, la respiration courte, sa couverture glissant autour de ses hanches à son geste brusque. Alors qu'il se rappelait le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir sur le jour où il avait rencontré Kuchiki Byakuya pour la première fois, Renji recouvrait une respiration normale. Il avait eu une telle présence, une telle aura de puissance, que ça avait rendu Renji incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors que Rukia était en train de s'éloigner de plus en plus de la pièce où il se trouvait, Renji s'était promit de ne pas la retenir. Elle avait maintenant une chance à avoir un vrai famille : quelque chose qu'eux et leurs amis de Rukongai avaient recherché désespérément. Il n'allait pas se mêler de la vie de Rukia. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle le méritait. Mais il promit également à ce moment là de s'entrainer dur pour dépasser un jour cet homme qui avait éloigner sa meilleure amie de lui.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça... se demanda-t-il tout bas passant sa main sur son visage et se frottant les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de fatigue.

« Kuchiki Byakuya… » pensa Renji ses joues devenant toutes rouges au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier.

Secouant sa tête vigoureusement pour se débarrasser de ces pensées embarrassantes, le jeune homme se leva de son lit et se prépara pour commencer cette nouvelle journée.

_Plus tard..._

Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse, Renji ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers son capitaine et son comportement envers lui. Est ce qu'il se comportais comme ça avec tous ses lieutenants ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Était-il attiré par Renji ? Tandis que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne remarqua pas la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sans un bruit Byakuya s'approchait de son lieutenant qui était absorbé par son travail tel un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il se pencha tout près du jeune homme sans que celui ci ne sente sa présence. Étant maintenant au niveau de l'oreille de Renji, Byakuya approcha sa tête tout près du lobe de cette oreille terriblement tentante et le lécha légèrement d'un petit coup de langue, faisant frissonner et sursauter le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges.

- M-monsieur ! s'exclama le jeune lieutenant devenant tout rouge et tenant son oreille comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Byakuya le regarda d'un air qui ne laissait dévoiler aucune émotion mais souriant intérieurement d'un sourire malicieux. Il s'avança gracieusement vers Renji, appréciant chaque instants du visage tendu et prudent du jeune homme. Alors qu'il avançait Renji reculait. L'arrière des genoux du jeune homme heurta rapidement le bureau situé derrière lui, ce qui lui fis perdre son équilibre pour un moment et l'obligea à s'asseoir dessus. Profitant de ce bref moment d'étourdissement l'homme aux cheveux noirs posa ses mains sur le bord du bureau de chaque côté des hanches de Renji et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un halètement de surprise dont Byakuya en pris avantage pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune homme et explorer chaque recoin de cette caverne chaude et humide. A la douce sensation de la langue de son capitaine massant la sienne, Renji ne pu réprimer un gémissement étouffé de plaisir.

Goûtant à la fragrance légèrement sucré de la bouche de son lieutenant Byakuya ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit grondement dans le fond de sa gorge. Quand le besoin pour de l'oxygène devint trop grand Byakuya recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle, laissant Renji les yeux dans le vague avec un regard confus et légèrement effrayé.

- C-capitaine ! Pourquoi ?... Je suis un homme ! bredouilla-t-il essayant de s'écarter un peu plus de son capitaine malgré le bureau qui l'en empêchait.

- Et alors ? demanda Byakuya d'un voix calme arquant un sourcil de manière interrogative.

- Eh bien…pourquoi faites vous cela ? continua le jeune homme confus.

- Pourquoi tu dis ? C'est évident. Parce ce que j'en ai envie, déclara-t-il de manière hautaine comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

- Je…euh je… bégaya Renji incapable de trouver ses mots.

N'attendant pas qu'il retrouve sa voix l'homme aux cheveux noirs se pressa de nouveau contre le corps du jeune homme, l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit, et commença à lécher, mordiller et couvrir de baisers le cou de Renji qui s'offrait à lui. Cela suscita de la part de Renji un halètement suivis d'un petit gémissement qu'il réprima en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges agrippa les larges épaules de son capitaine essayant de le repousser mais sans succès.

- J'ai envie de tracer chaque contour de ton corps avec ma langue, gronda le noble d'une voix séductrice en joignant les gestes aux paroles en donnant un coup de langue le long du cou de Renji avant d'ajouter après avoir enfoui son nez dans la masse de cheveux rouge. Tu sens tellement bon que j'ai envie de goûter chaque parcelle de ta peau.

- Capitaine… Ce- ce n'est pas bien ! argumenta-t-il essayant toujours de trouver un moyen de le repousser. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Une relation n'est pas possible entre un capitaine et son lieutenant !

- Ah mais tu vois c'est là que tu te trompe Renji, dit-il d'une voix suffisante une lueur dans ses yeux faisant frissonner le jeune lieutenant. Car si tu tiens à ta place en tant que lieutenant tu ne diras rien et tu accepteras. Ton rêve est de me dépasser un jour correct ? Alors je te conseille de te laisser faire.

- Je peux très bien essayer de vous dépasser tout en étant dans une autre division. Répliqua le jeune lieutenant avec défi.

- Vraiment ? Même si le prix à payer est de ne plus jamais avoir le droit de revoir Rukia ? demanda le capitaine de 6ème division avec une voix suffisante quand qu'il vit qu'il avait réussi à dompter la furie aux cheveux rouges qu'était son lieutenant.

Avec un visage résigné Renji détourna son regard de son capitaine, qui avait maintenant trouvé le moyen qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il veut. Comment ça a pu lui arriver à lui ? Cet homme qu'il admire tant lui fait du chantage en échange de son corps ?

- Je vois que tu acceptes ton sort, dit Byakuya d'une voix vibrante de contentement en courant un de ses doigts le long du visage de Renji de la tempe jusqu'à la clavicule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ajoute-t-il sur un ton séducteur. Je vais te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Mais à partir de demain ton dressage commence. Tiens toi prêt.

Après avoir dis cela Byakuya lui mis la main aux fesses de Renji avant de mettre un petite claque dessus et de partir sans un autre mot. Laissant le jeune lieutenant un sentiment confus de peur et de colère.

**TBC**

**Ouuhh Byakuya est un vilain petit garçon ! :D Pauvre petit Renji va déguster. Hehe En tout cas je voudrais vous dire que le « dressage » de Renji sera très light, je ne vais pas faire de BDSM. J'adore torturer mes personnages mais je n'ai pas un goût prononcé pour le SM… **

**Et pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop les smut je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre en contiendra une bonne dose. Mais ne vous inquiétez je mettrais des marques pour délimiter le lemon si vous ne voulez pas le lire et que vous voulez sauter au passage d'après. ;)**

**De nouveau j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Il le vit, Il rougit, Il palit

**_* Précédemment *_**

_- Capitaine… Ce- ce n'est pas bien ! argumenta-t-il essayant toujours de trouver un moyen de le repousser. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Une relation n'est pas possible entre un capitaine et son lieutenant !_

_- Ah mais tu vois c'est là que tu te trompe Renji, dit-il d'une voix suffisante une lueur dans ses yeux faisant frissonner le jeune lieutenant. Car si tu tiens à ta place en tant que lieutenant tu ne diras rien et tu accepteras. Ton rêve est de me dépasser un jour correct ? Alors je te conseille de te laisser faire._

_- Je peux très bien essayer de vous dépasser tout en étant dans une autre division. Répliqua le jeune lieutenant avec défi._

_- Vraiment ? Même si le prix à payer est de ne plus jamais avoir le droit de revoir Rukia ? demanda le capitaine de 6ème division avec une voix suffisante quand qu'il vit qu'il avait réussi à dompter la furie aux cheveux rouges qu'était son lieutenant._

_Avec un visage résigné Renji détourna son regard de son capitaine, qui avait maintenant trouvé le moyen qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il veut. Comment ça a pu lui arriver à lui ? Cet homme qu'il admire tant lui fait du chantage en échange de son corps ?_

_- Je vois que tu acceptes ton sort, dit Byakuya d'une voix vibrante de contentement en courant un de ses doigts le long du visage de Renji de la tempe jusqu'à la clavicule._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ajoute-t-il sur un ton séducteur. Je vais te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Mais à partir de demain ton dressage commence. Tiens toi prêt._

_Après avoir dis cela Byakuya lui mis la main aux fesses de Renji avant de mettre un petite claque dessus et de partir sans un autre mot. Laissant le jeune lieutenant un sentiment confus de peur et de colère._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la conversation entre Byakuya et Renji.

Le jeune lieutenant était maintenant en train de s'entrainer avec les hommes, essayant de ne pas penser à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Depuis maintenant une semaine le capitaine Kuchiki utilisait comme chantage le fait que Renji ne pourrait plus jamais voir Rukia s'il ne n'acceptait pas de se laisser faire lorsque Byakuya l'embrassait et le touchait. Pendant cette semaine le capitaine n'avait pas arrêté de le convoquer dans son bureau afin de l'embrasser et de le toucher de partout.

Secouant sa tête vigoureusement pour se reconcentrer sur le combat qu'il était en train d'avoir contre un des hommes de la division, qui étaient présents dans la salle pour s'entrainer avec le lieutenant, Renji se tenus un peu plus droit ses bras tenant et serrant bien son boken dans ses mains, prêt à parer le coup que son adversaire se préparait à lui donner. Quelques heures plus tard après s'être défoulé en poussant son corps au maximum de ses capacités physiques contre ses adversaires, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant était assis torse nu sur la terrasse de la salle d'entrainement en train d'éponger la sueur qui lui coulait le long de la nuque et des épaules avec une serviette. Il vit Rikichi s'approcher et s'asseoir à côtés de lui.

- Vous étiez impressionnant aujourd'hui monsieur, commenta le jeune shinigami sur une voix admirative. Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu vous battre avec autant de fougue.

- Merci, marmonna Renji son regard vissé sur le sol sec de la cour évitant de montrer son regard préoccupé au jeune homme assis à côtés de lui. Parfois il est nécessaire de pousser son corps à ses limites pour pouvoir devenir plus fort.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sortis ce genre de salades mais il n'eu pas le temps de méditer très longtemps sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire cette phrase car ce qu'il aperçus au loin le figea sur place. Au bout de la cour se trouvait Byakuya en train de parler à un de ses hommes, apparemment en train de lui poser une question. A la vue de son capitaine Renji sentis ses joues rougir et devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux aux souvenirs que la figure de l'homme faisait resurgir dans son esprit. Mais son visage devint rapidement pâle lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux noir jais marcher dans sa direction avec ses yeux fixés sur lui.

- Vous vous sentez bien Renji-san ? Vous êtes tout blanc… dit Rikichi en dévisageant le lieutenant avec inquiétude.

- Huh hum ouai… Tout va bien. répondit Renji en s'éclaircissant la gorge mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Byakuya arriva au niveau de Renji et Rikichi il s'adressa au jeune lieutenant sans même prêter attention au jeune shinigami à côtés.

- Viens me voir dans mes quartiers ce soir après le repas, ordonna-t-il d'une voix indifférente et ferme qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses hommes. J'ai une tâche importante à te confier.

A ces mots Renji pu voir une lueur malicieuse et gourmande passé furtivement dans les yeux de son capitaine qui lui donna des frissons tout le long de son corps.

- Bien monsieur, répondit-il fier de ne pas avoir laissé sa voix être hésitante.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait en coin visible seulement par Renji, Byakuya repartis sans ajouter un seul autre mot.

Plus tard Renji se rendit avec une boule au ventre vers les quartiers du capitaine Kuchiki. Au dîner il avait à peine réussi à manger quelque chose car il était nerveux. On pourrait croire qu'après une semaine à laisser faire exactement tout ce que Byakuya voulait. Il ne devrait plus sentir de l'anxiété à ce qu'il savait l'attendait mais la désagréable sensation chatouilleuse au niveau de son abdomen ne voulait pas disparaître. Inspirant à fond pour se donner un peu de courage, il toqua à la porte avant de rentrer après avoir entendu « Entre » de la part de son capitaine.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il se vit plaqué contre le mur par Byakuya qui étouffa le petit cri de surprise que Renji avait laissé échappé en clamant sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien habitué à ta situation, ronronna légèrement Byakuya en léchant le creux de l'oreille droite de Renji. Tu apprécies vraiment ça.

- N-non ce n'est pas vrai, protesta le jeune lieutenant dans un halètement.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi as-tu fermé les yeux ? Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ais répondus à mon baiser hm ? demanda l'homme au cheveux noirs tout en lâchant les cheveux de Renji laissant la masse soyeuse de cheveux rouges cascader sur les épaules du jeune homme comme un rideau.

- C'est…ah !…

Renji ne pu en dire plus lorsque Byakuya décida de s'attaquer à son cou, le mordillant avant de le lécher là où il avait fait de nouvelles marques.

- Aujourd'hui nous passons au niveau supérieur de ton dressage, déclara Byakuya alors qu'il faisait glisser un des pans du kimono noir de Renji de ses épaules pour avoir accès à plus de peau à explorer.

Ces paroles effrayèrent Renji.

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblotante à cause non seulement de la peur qui s'installai dans son être mais aussi à cause des vrilles de plaisir qu'il ressentait aux attentions que lui apportait l'homme plus âgé.

- Exactement ça, dit Byakuya d'une voix un peu rauque en saisissant la main du jeune homme pour la poser à son entre-jambe pour lui faire sentir son érection.

_**! DEBUT DE LA CITRONNADE ! D**_

Renji eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur de son capitaine sous ses doigts.

- Ce soir tu es à moi, gronda Byakuya alors qu'il poussait son bassin tout contre celui du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le jeune lieutenant frissonna aux mots murmurés à son oreille. Le capitaine est vraiment sérieux ? Renji pouvait supporté les baisers et les quelques caresses mais aller jusqu'au bout ! I ne se sentait pas prêt. Il ne serait jamais prêt pour ça ! C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça qu'il soit toujours vierge mais là qu'il la perde avec une homme ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire sa première fois avec un homme ! Il avait toujours imaginé sa première fois avec la femme qu'il aimerait.

- Aujourd'hui quand je t'ai vu torse nu et couvert de sueur, je n'ai pensé qu'à t'avoir en dessous de moi toute la journée, murmura d'un ton séducteur le noble alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille tout en passant sa main sur la poitrine imberbe du jeune homme.

- Taicho… haleta Renji alors que des décharges électriques traversaient son corps lorsque l'homme plus âgé roula un de ses tétons entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Byakuya d'un voix rauque qui donna la chair de poule au jeune homme, lui hérissant tous les poils de son corps. C'est agréable ?

Renji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues aux paroles de son supérieur qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre étaient vraies. Oui c'était agréable mais ce n'était pas normal. Deux hommes ne devraient pas faire ce genre de choses ensemble. Il repoussa violemment l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le souffle court il essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

- Que crois-tu faire là ? gronda d'un air menaçant Byakuya ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement.

- Je ne…je ne veux pas continuer… dit Renji d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse se rapprochant du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Malheureusement ce n'est plus à toi de décider. Nous avons un accord.

Dans un mouvement rapide il attrapa les poignets de Renji et les attacha ensemble avec une corde derrière le dos du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce-que… Monsieur qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? demanda Renji d'une voix paniquée.

- Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes engagements, répondit Byakuya dans un grondement.

A ce moment là le noble embrassa de façon dominatrice la bouche de son lieutenant. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux ni d'affectif, il était bestial et marquait son territoire. Il le mit violemment à genoux par les cheveux, les pans du kimono noir de Renji glissant de ses épaules. Le regardant de haut Byakuya releva la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux du jeune lieutenant étaient un mélange de peur avec une lueur de défi restante dans ses yeux marron.

« Bien. » pensa le noble avec une certaine satisfaction, « Cette lueur dans les yeux lui va bien. Il n'est pas totalement soumis. C'est bien plus amusant comme ça.»

Il fit tomber son hakama au niveau de ses chevilles, libérant son érection de ses confinements. Il la présenta devant le visage de Renji.

- Ouvre la bouche, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Après un regard au visage dure et autoritaire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Renji ouvrit la bouche de manière hésitante. Puis Byakuya plaça le bout de son pénis à l'ouverture de la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Suce, commanda-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton menaçant. Ne pense même pas utiliser tes dents ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Renji commença à suçoter sur la tête de manière expérimentale traçant les contours de la verge du capitaine avec sa langue. Il sentait sur sa langue les effluves salés et amers de pré-sperme s'écoulant du haut du membre gonflé par le désir de Byakuya. Il commença à plonger plus profondément sur la chair et dure et chaude de l'homme devant lui commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient.

- Hmm oui… dit le noble dans une sorte de ronronnement en courant ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux rouges du jeune homme, l'incitant à aller plus vite. Tu es doué pour un puceau.

Cette bouche chaude et humide enfermant son membre comme dans un nit douillet rendait fou Byakuya qui se retenait de pousser ses hanches plus profondément dans cette délicieuse caverne dont la langue lui procurait tant de plaisir.

- Ah, gémit Byakuya ne pouvant réfréner ses petits bruits de plaisir. Renji…

Les yeux voilés par le désir l'homme aux cheveux sombres regarda Renji à l'œuvre, son sexe rouge sur le point d'exploser de plaisir disparaissant dans la bouche aux lèvres rouges et brillantes de l'homme à genoux devant lui. Se sentant au bord de l'explosion, sentant son désir monter et monter, sa prise dans les cheveux rouges se resserra. Ne voulant pas éjaculer avant que les vraies festivités aient commencées Byakuya tira en arrière la tête de Renji, un filet de bave connectant toujours la bouche du jeune homme à son membre aux teintes violacées par l'excitation.

- Je te félicite tu as fait du bon boulot, susurra-t-il en relevant son lieutenant debout avant d'ajouter d'une voix séductrice. Mais nous ne voudrions pas que la fête se termine déjà.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avant de tirer sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

- Mais il va falloir changer d'endroit pour la suite des festivités, dit Byakuya avec un petit sourire en coin avant de piquer Renji du sol et de le porter dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre en utilisant son shunpo.

Il le déposa sur son lit face contre le matelas de manière un peu brutale. Renji se retourna péniblement pour faire face à son capitaine. Avec une lueur prédatrice sur le visage Byakuya s'approcha du lit et monta dessus. Il fit courir ses mains sur les cuisses encore habillées du jeune homme les caressant langoureusement. Voulant toucher la peau de jeune homme il lui retira lentement son hakama. Après l'avoir retiré il se dépêcha de faire de nouveau courir ses mains sur la peau magnifiquement douce des cuisses de Renji élicitant des halètements de plaisirs de la part de son lieutenant. Il finit rapidement de déshabiller le jeune homme exposant son corps devant son regard avide mémorisant chaque courbe et chaque creux de ce corps qu'il avait hâte de goûter. Il suivit des yeux les tatouages qui à son grand regret s'arrêtait au niveau de ses hanches.

- Tu as l'air si délicieux, murmura-t-il dans un grondement en respirant profondément dans le creux de son cou. Et tu sens très bon.

Il se pencha et captura de nouveau la bouche de Renji pour l'embrasser profondément. Il le papillonna de petits baisers tout le long de son cou descendant graduellement sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'attacha à l'un des tétons bruns du jeune homme. Il commença à le suçoter comme un nouveau né affamé utilisant des fois ses dents pour les égratigner légèrement avant de les apaiser avec sa langue. Après s'être occupé de l'un il prodigua le même traitement à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dures et droits, Byakuya continua sa descente avec sa langue se dirigeant vers le nombril qu'il entreprit de tracer avec le bout de sa langue avant de l'y plonger dans la crevasse simulant un mouvement de va et vient comme une pénétration. Après cela il suivit alors le bas ventre évitant soigneusement le sexe dont la tête d'une couleur rouge, aux veines apparentes, criait pour de l'attention. Un flot de pré-sperme s'échappait déjà profusément de la fente de la verge du jeune homme qui haletait de plus en plus bruyamment, laissant quelques gémissements passés le bout de ses lèvres gonflés par tous les baisers échangés.

- Tu es tout excité, susurra-t-il en posant des baisers sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Renji les mordillant de temps en temps.

- Hm non ce n'est pas vrai, essaya de nier le jeune homme les yeux fermés en secouant la tête de gauche à droite arquant son dos à chaque nouvelles sensations que lui procurait l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

- Tu ne peux le nier. Tu bandes, murmura Byakuya sur un ton coquin tout en mordillant et caressant ses jambes.

- Nnn arrêtez ! gémit l'homme aux cheveux rouges dont les paroles de son supérieur lui donnaient des sensations étranges dans le bas ventre.

- Tu mouilles, dit-il en donnant un coup de langue sur la fente d'où un copieux amont de pré-sperme en sortait pour prouver son point.

- Ah taicho ! gémit bruyamment le jeune homme en poussant son bassin vers le haut comme si son corps en réclamait davantage.

A ce moment là Byakuya présenta trois doigts à la bouche de Renji le regardant de ses yeux perçants. « Suce » fut la seule parole prononcée et Renji se mit à l'ouvrage sans un mot.

- C'est bien tu es obéissant, murmura l'homme aux cheveux sombres tout en regardant ses doigts se faire enduire de salive par cette bouche et cette langue tellement tentantes.

Après un moment le noble retira ses doigts de la bouche de Renji dans un « pop » obscène qui fit bouger son membre esseulé d'excitation à la pensée de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Retirant les derniers vêtements qu'il portait sur lui Byakuya pénétra un premier doigt dans l'entrée douce et chaude de son lieutenant qui se tordit avec une expression montrant son grand inconfort. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges laissa un gémissement plaintif sortir de sa bouche à l'intrusion de ce doigt qui bougeait en lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous me faites ? demanda le jeune homme avec un regard perdus dans un gémissement apeuré.

- Chut soit patient, murmura l'homme plus âgé mordillant son lobe d'oreille pour le distraire de la sensation étrange d'avoir quelque chose en soi. Ca va bientôt devenir agréable.

Il ajouta un second doigt et commença doucement un mouvement de ciseaux pour étirer et détendre le cercle de muscles de l'anus. Bientôt il ajouta le troisième et dernier doigt faisant reculer Renji sous la sensation légèrement douloureuse comme une sorte de piqûre que ce troisième avait amené.

- Détend toi ça ira mieux, dit Byakuya tout en enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément en lui cherchant cet endroit qui allait faire grimper le jeune homme au rideau.

Soudain les yeux de Renji s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il arqua tellement son dos qu'il formait presque un parfait arc de cercle.

- Aaah ooh ! gémit il bruyamment son corps de tordant sous la soudaine vague de plaisir.

- Trouvé, dit d'une voix suffisante Byakuya avec un sourire en coin.

Il abusa pendant quelques secondes la petite boule de nerf avant de retirer ses doigts du trou maintenant complètement détendu ce qui lui valu un adorable petit gémissement plaintif.

- Je vois que tu t'y es fait plutôt rapidement, murmura dans un ronronnement le noble alors qu'il plaçait son sexe gonflé et dur à l'entrée fripée de Renji.

A ces paroles Renji se sentit rougir furieusement ne sachant plus trop comment réagir lorsqu'il appréciait visiblement énormément ce que son capitaine lui faisait.

- Je suis content. Je vais de te faire connaître un plaisir que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre voilée par le désir qui fit frissonner d'excitation le jeune homme.

Au même moment Byakuya s'enfonça en un seul puissant coup de rein au plus profond de Renji et frappant en plein dans la prostate ce qui fit pousser le jeune homme un cri mélangé de douleur ainsi que de plaisir. Il était si serré autour de lui, ses muscles internes massant son membre délicieusement et l'entourant d'une chaleur comme s'il était dans une fournaise. Se retenant de toute ses forces pour ne pas éjaculer là et maintenant, Byakuya resta immobile et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il pouvait entendre les halètements laborieux du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Ses longs cheveux rouges éparpillés tout autour de lui sur les draps, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, ses muscles se tendant sous sa peau hâlée. Il était si beau. Le noble se pencha et l'embrassa doucement exhortant sa langue à jouer avec la sienne.

- Respire profondément pour te détendre tu vas voir ça sera meilleur, lui dit-il en lui caressant les côtes avant de faire descendre ses mains jusqu'aux deux lobes de ses fesses et de les malaxer gentiment.

Après un moment il sentit Renji tortiller un peu ses hanches montrant que le jeune homme s'était habitué. C'était le signe que Byakuya attendait pour pouvoir bouger. Lentement il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient augmentant au fur et à mesure la cadence. Renji commença à gémir de plus en plus sa tête en arrière et ses paupières étroitement fermées sur ses yeux.

- Nnn taicho…tellement bon…! gémit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour essayer de garder les bruits à un minimum.

- Oh Renji… soupira d'extase Byakuya agrippant les cuisses son lieutenant et les mettant de chaque côtés sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer plus profondément ce qui fit tordre le jeune homme lascivement.

Ses coups de butoir devinrent de plus en plus forts et désordonnés alors qu'il sentit son orgasme monter et bouillonner en lui. Agrippant le membre délaissé de Renji et tirant dessus à la vitesse que ses coups de pistons, emmenant impitoyablement le jeune homme vers son propre orgasme.

- Taicho je… je vais… gémit-il haletant de plus en plus fort.

- Vas y Renji lâche toi, murmura Byakuya d'une voix rauque qui suffit au jeune homme pour basculer de l'autre côté.

Dans un dernier cri d'extase où il appelait son capitaine Renji éjacula violemment sur ventre éclaboussant par la même occasion le ventre de Byakuya. Ses muscles intérieurs contractèrent de manière incontrôlable autour du sexe au bord de l'explosion de l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Son canal devint si serré que Byakuya ne pu plus bouger et vint à l'intérieur du jeune homme dans un râle de pur plaisir.

Epuisés les deux hommes s'endormirent de cette manière : Byakuya allongé sur Renji avec la tête sur son torse et Renji toujours ligoté.

_**! FIN DE LA CITRONNADE ! =P**_

Le lendemain lorsque Renji commençait à se réveiller il se retrouvât allongé dans une position des plus inconfortable. Lorsqu'il voulu se mettre dans une position plus confortable il réalisa qu'il avait les poings liés par derrière lorsqu'une douleur apparu dans les épaules et dans les bras. Interloqué sur la raison qui faisait qu'il était attaché Renji se demanda ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Soudainement tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière refirent surface dans son esprit comme une vague déferlante. Tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé entre lui le capitaine Kuchiki défilèrent dans sa tête. Le jeune homme se releva brusquement sous le choc. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la colonne vertébrale en partant de ses fesses à son mouvement brusque. Dans un grognement de douleur Renji retomba dans le lit en fermant les yeux dans une grimace de douleur.

- Alors on est réveillé ? la voix profonde et rauque de Byakuya à côtés de son oreille le fit sursauter.

Le souffle chaud et humide de son capitaine contre son oreille lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il sentit une main glisser le long de ses reins avant de délier ses mains. Soupirant d'aise Renji se massa doucement les poignets.

- Rhabille toi et va prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres avant qu'il ne suspectent quelque chose, lui dit Byakuya en se levant et se revêtant d'un kimono avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges regarda l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'en allé avec un air troublé. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Il avait beau essayé de se dire qu'il avait été forcé la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup débattu. L'expérience avait été incroyable, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Lui qui avait toujours admiré Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji commençait à penser qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'admiration pour cet homme mystérieux. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Pouvait il vraiment être en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme dont il ne connaissait presque rien ? Ressentait il des sentiments depuis longtemps ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponses. Tout ce dont Renji était sûre c'était qu'il lui était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Byakuya Kuchiki. Il lui appartenait corps et âme et il ne dépendait que du capitaine Kuchiki de décider de sa vie. A cette réalisation Renji se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux de dérision.

«Renji tu es vraiment dans une belle merde. » pensa-t-il.

_**TBC**_


	5. L'heure des confessions

_**Juste avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser du temps que ça m'a prise pour le faire. Deuxièmement je suis au regret de vous dire que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire. Je n'ai malheureusement plus l'inspiration ni la motivation de continuer cette histoire. Je l'avais au début commencé pour une amie qui aimait ce couple. Mais je me suis rendus compte que me forcer à écrire sur un couple qui ne m'inspire pas forcément beaucoup ne servait à rien vu que je n'en suis même pas forcément très satisfaite. **_

_**Voilà… désolé de l'arrêter si brutalement mais je pense que ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Je vais me concentrer sur des couples sur lesquels j'ai de l'inspiration.**_

Après être allé prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres, Renji alla directement à la salle d'entrainement, où il s'entraina jusqu'à épuisement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'entrainement, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il rentra dans ses quartiers où il alla prendre une douche pour retirer toute la sueur qui lui collait au corps.

Alors qu'il se lavait avec une barre de savon, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit précédente. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque des images de ses ébats avec le capitaine assaillirent son esprit. Un sentiment de mortification à son attitude soumise, et la manière débauchée dont il avait parlé vers la fin, le traversa. Il pouvait sentir les endroits, où il se rappelait que Byakuya l'avait touché, brûlés d'un doux feu agréable qui provoqua en lui un vif désir d'avoir de nouveau ces mains courir et effleurer sa peau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges réalisa soudainement que son corps commençait à réagir aux images mentales qu'il était en train d'avoir. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un kimono couleur crème avec des motifs noirs de dragons. Décidant de travailler sur de la paperasse, qu'il avait ramené avec lui, pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller dormir, il alla s'asseoir à la petite table qu'il possédait dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes où il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les papiers qu'il avait en face de lui, Renji abandonna toute tentative d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à l'homme aux cheveux noir jais. Des images du capitaine s'imposaient dans sa tête de manière sournoise, comme une obsession. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit, avec l'intention de dormir. Mais dès qu'il ferma ses yeux, le visage de Byakuya apparu derrière ses paupières. Laissant échappé un soupir agité, le jeune homme essaya de s'endormir. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers l'homme qu'il aime.

« Ca va être une longue nuit. » pensa-t-il en poussant un grognement de dépit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que vers 3h du matin.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Renji n'avais toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de Byakuya. Le noble ne lui avait même pas parlé ou juste croisé dans un couloir. Il semblait éviter le jeune lieutenant. Pourquoi ? Renji n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que deux jours après sa nuit avec le capitaine, il reçu la visite du 3ème siège qui lui dit, de la part de Byakuya, que la paperasse dont il devait s'occuper lui serait maintenant apporter et qu'il travaillerait maintenant directement depuis ses quartiers. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se demandait ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki l'évitait-il ? Ce pourrait-il…qu'il ai eu ce qu'il voulait et que maintenant et il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour Renji ? Le jetait-il comme l'on jette un mouchoir utilisé de côtés ?

A cette idée le jeune lieutenant ressentit un serrement au cœur. C'était comme si un étau se refermait de plus en plus étroitement autour de lui le faisant suffoquer. Agrippant la fabrique de son kimono noir de shinigami, à l'endroit où son cœur était, Renji regarda par terre avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il essaya de ralentir sa respiration irrégulière, tentant de calmer le pouls de son cœur.

- Du calme, se dit-il à haute voix, se relaxant doucement, petit à petit. Pas de conclusion précipitée. Mieux vaut en avoir le cœur net en lui demandant directement... Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Bien décidé à connaître la raison pour laquelle l'homme aux cheveux noirs jais l'évitait, il se dirigea vers les quartiers du noble. Il était frustré que cet homme qu'il aimait, et avec qui il avait passé une nuit qu'il considérait comme spéciale, l'ait évité tout ce temps. Il voulait en connaître la raison. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce même homme qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser tranquille et lui avait fait du chantage pour être intime avec lui. Pourquoi l'évitait-il maintenant ? Pour quelle raison ? Toutes ces questions qu'il se posaient et auxquelles ils n'avaient aucune réponse le frustraient au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant les quartiers privés de Byakuya, le courage et la détermination qui l'avaient poussé jusqu'ici s'envolèrent. Il se retrouva soudainement à hésiter à ouvrir la porte, le doute l'envahissant.

« Allez du nerf Renji ! » se secoua-t-il mentalement, se donnant de légères claques sur ses joues pour se donner du courage.

Alors qu'il s'encourageait intérieurement à toquer à la porte et à affronter le capitaine Kuchiki, il se rendit compter que le porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Curieux, il se pencha pour regarder par l'entrebâillement, apercevant Byakuya assis par terre, tenant dans ses mains…une photo de lui ?

Byakuya venait de s'être changé dans une tenue plus détendue. Ne voulant pas prendre sa douche tout de suite, il avait décidé de se permettre le luxe d'avoir un verre d'alcool de prune tout en regardant une photo de son lieutenant qu'il avait prise un jour alors que le jeune homme regardait ailleurs. La photo le représentait de profile. C'était une photo qui ne montrait que la tête ainsi que la partie supérieur du torse de jeune lieutenant aux cheveux rouges. Le noble effleura la photo de ses doigts avec une expression d'envie réprimée. Le jeune homme lui manquait. Malheureusement c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus le revoir non plus. Après la mort d'Hisana il s'était juré de n'aimer personne d'autre. Comment ce jeune homme avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il regrettait maintenant la façon dont il avait traité son lieutenant. Le jeune homme devait sûrement le détester après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait. Surtout après comment il l'avait forcé dans son lit. Mais il n'est qu'un homme comme les autres, et même si il avait forcé ce moment intime entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manquer la peau douce et soyeuse ainsi que le corps ferme de Renji. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'amant il aurait été si il n'avait pas eu les mains liées. Il regarda le portrait où l'on pouvait voir un visage fin mais dont la mâchoire n'en dégageait pas moins un air de puissance, et qui montrait l'attitude obstiné de Renji. On pouvait voir un cou puissant qui descendait jusqu'à des clavicules bien dessinées. Les pans du haut du kimono était légèrement mal fixés sur le corps du jeune homme, et donnait un aperçu d'un torse musclé à la peau légèrement bronzée par des heures d'entrainements sous le soleil de Soul Society. Le capitaine de la 6ème division ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement à la penser de toucher cette peau hâlée et tannée par le soleil, de sentir ces mains courir sur son corps, d'entendre cette voix gémir et faire toutes sortes de petits bruits. Sachant qu'il était tout seul, le noble passa sa main sous son kimono et commença à jouer avec ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous durs, tout en continuant à regarder la photo du jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Puis il fit glisser le long de son torse, écartant son kimono de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut arrivé à la fine ceinture en soie qui tenait le kimono autour de son corps. Alors que Byakuya allait se débarrasser de ce morceau de tissus gênant, le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait le fit se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse puis se tourner vivement vers la porte d'où il vit Renji trébucher à l'intérieur et s'étaler de tout son long devant le noble.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce que son capitaine était en train de faire, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pu réprimer une vague d'excitation le parcourir. Sans le vouloir, son corps s'était penché plus près de la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, sa main se posant de son propre chef sur la porte pour prendre appuis. Malheureusement la porte coulissa sous le poids qu'il mettait avec sa main et il perdit l'équilibre, avançant quelques pas alors qu'il essayait de garder son équilibre avant de tomber de tout son long devant un capitaine Kuchiki surpris. Mort de honte, le jeune homme souhaitait qu'il soit vraiment mort à ce moment. Il n'osait lever les yeux et regarder son supérieur en face.

- Renji, l'appela Byakuya de sa voix calme et composée, faisant levé les yeux de son jeune lieutenant. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le visage tout rouge, Renji baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Renji, répéta d'un voix plus douce le noble, en prenant le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Renji marmonna quelque chose sous son souffle que le capitaine ne pu entendre.

- Répète ça s'il te plaît, l'exhorta doucement Byakuya.

- Parce que je ne vous vois plus et que vous me manquez, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, ses joues prenant une teinte de plus en plus rouge. Vous m'éviter donc je suis venu ici pour savoir pourquoi…

- Je vois… répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais dont le visage était redevenus un masque impassible et ne trahissais aucune émotion.

- Taicho… commença Renji d'une petite voix timide avec une pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi m'éviter vous ?

Byakuya resta muet pendant quelques instants après ces paroles, regardant le jeune homme avec un air songeur avant de laisser échapper un soupir de regret.

- Je…m'en voulais de t'avoir forcé cette nuit là. Lui dit le noble mal à l'aise mais soutenant quand même son regard alors qu'il admet avoir des remords pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Oh… dit Renji, comprenant de quoi voulais parler son capitaine, avant d'adresser un sourire hésitant à l'autre homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous pardonne.

- Hm bien. Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec un simple hochement de la tête.

- Quoi c'est tout ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges abasourdie. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire après que je vous ai pardonné comme ça ? Même pas quelque chose « merci de m'avoir pardonné aussi facilement » !

- Pourquoi devrais-je ? demanda avec une expression blasé le capitaine Kuchiki. Le pardon est quelque chose qui est donné gratuitement. Il est donné sans rien attendre en retour.

Les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte, le jeune lieutenant regardait hébété l'homme devant lui.

- Dois-je comprendre que vos remords n'étaient que superficiels ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix à l'idée que son capitaine, même si il ne partage pas forcément ses sentiments, n'a aucuns états d'âme.

A voir le visage de Renji devenir triste, Byakuya sentit le regret l'envahir.

- Je ne… je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments ouvertement… Je me dois de faire passer mon devoir avant mes sentiments… commença à dire le noble aux cheveux noirs d'un ton où l'on pouvait y discerné une pointe d'embarras, évitant le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il continua de parler. C'est pourquoi…l'une des raisons majeurs pour lesquelles je t'ais évité ces derniers temps…était parce que je ressent une affection pour toi qui devient plus forte de jours en jours…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder vers Renji, Byakuya vit son lieutenant le regarder avec une expression à la fois troublée, hésitante et pleine d'espoir sur le visage. Le jeune capitaine en profita pour se rapprocher du jeune homme aux cheveux et lui effleurer avec ses doigts le dos de ses mains, ce qui fit Renji le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Renji. murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille du jeune lieutenant en se penchant légèrement.

Ce quelques mots firent sortir Renji de sa torpeur et lui enlevèrent tous doute qu'il avait pu avoir sur ce que son capitaine voulait dire. Il laissa alors ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire, regardant l'homme légèrement plus petit que lui tendrement.

- Je vous aime aussi taicho, répondit-il les yeux pétillants de bonheur, prenant les mains de Byakuya dans les siennes et les serrant très fort comme si il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

- Je te préviens, lui dit Byakuya d'une voix sérieuse, dégageant l'une de ses mains de celle de Renji pour agripper la hanche du jeune homme de manière possessive. Une fois que j'obtiens quelque chose je ne m'en sépare jamais.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répliqua Renji avec un énorme sourire qui fit même sourire le noble légèrement.

Après avoir dit cela, Byakuya captura les lèvres de l'homme avec qui il comptait bien passer le reste de ses jours et l'embrassa fougueusement, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle à la fin. Bien sûr il y aurait beaucoup d'obstacles, leur vie ne serait pas toujours rose. Mais pour eux tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils les traverseraient mains dans la main. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord sur tous mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de vivre heureux tous les deux.

« Rukia ne va pas en revenir quand elle rentrera. » fut les dernières pensées de Renji, avant qu'il ne se laisse succomber au plaisir que lui procuraient les soins tous particuliers que Byakuya faisait à son cou.

_Fin_

_**Et voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines histoires. **_


End file.
